


Be Mine

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm two days late posting this.  It was suppose to be put up on V-Day, but I had a lot going on.  Work, family, traveling, and I am just now finishing it up.  </p><p>Dean has had a crush on Cas since the moment the boy first moved to town almost six years earlier, and all he has ever wanted since then was Cas, but he thinks Cas is straight.  He gets the idea in his head when their school does a Valentine's Day fundraiser to give flowers to your friends, loved ones, and crushes to send a secret admirer one to Cas.  What Dean doesn't anticipate is for someone to send one to him as well.  It's sweet, fluffy, just a little bit of holiday fun.  We actually did this same fundraiser when I was in high school and one year someone actually sent me a secret admirer one.  Never did figure out who sent that, lol.  Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is not out in this and there is emotional conflict because of it. He't not ashamed, he just worries what his parents would think. It all works out in the end though. Too bad all parents can't be fully accepting of their children.

MONDAY

Whenever he saw Cas he couldn’t help but stare. Cas was beautiful. Sure, beautiful wasn’t a word he often used when describing a guy, but it really was the best possible description for him. Other words he thought of when he watched Cas moving around the school were graceful, gentle, and on occasion, elegant. Of course he couldn’t possibly tell him that. Cas didn’t know he existed. 

As he walked into school the Monday before Valentine’s Day his eyes were immediately assaulted by red hearts that hung on every door, and banners hanging every fifty feet from the ceiling advertising the dance that Saturday, and the fundraiser that was going to be going on all week long. The only reason that he even stopped to read what was on the banner was because Charlie had popped up on his right and was reading it out loud to him as she pointed up at it.

“Dean! This is your chance to tell Cas you like him!” She exclaimed as she tugged on his jacket and pointed.

“Charlie! Shut up!” He hissed and looked around at the people that filing in around them. No one was paying them any mind, but he was still nervous. What if Cas walked in right at that moment?

She looked up at him and frowned. “You’ve been drooling over him for six years now Dean. You really should just man up and tell him.”

“I can’t. I doubt he’d feel the same way.” His voice was small and she could hear the worry in it.

“Dean, but you don’t know that for sure. Look, send him one of the carnations meant to be from a secret admirer. They let you include a small message. It can’t hurt, right?” She asked.

Maybe she had a point. No one had to know it was him that sent it, right? Except the person taking his order. That person would know. And nobody knew he was gay. He preferred it that way.

“I can’t, someone might see and tell.” 

“Fine. Come with me. Give me the money, I’ll buy the flower, give you the paper to fill out, and then I’ll turn it in and the only person that gets seen will be me, and everyone already knows I’m a lesbian. I’m not ashamed of who I am.” She gave him a pointed look and he grunted, moving down the hall towards his locker. She was right, he had nothing to be ashamed of, this school was progressive and people were nice, but he was afraid that word would get back to his parents. What if his dad was disappointed? Or his mom? Only his brother Sam knew his secret, and Charlie. They both accepted him. He hoped that one day soon he wouldn’t be afraid to tell his parents and the rest of his friends. Charlie was grabbing his sleeve and directing him past his locker.

“Where are we going?” He asked, still mildly annoyed with her.

“To buy a flower.” She replied.

The table was set up just outside the cafeteria and they read the poster hanging off of it. Red was for love, pink was for friendship, white was for secret admirer. A fairly simple system really. He handed Charlie the two dollars that it cost for the flower and she combined it with two of her own. As he watched she requested one red carnation and one white. The girl that took down her order looked like she hated her life and could care less what color flowers she was giving to who. Maybe Dean could send one later without anyone looking at him funny. Charlie was scribbling down a message on the paper meant for the red flower and she slid the other piece to him. He picked up one of the pens on the table and considered what he should write on the little scrap of paper. He wasn’t expressive with his feelings so he felt that something short and sweet might work best.

Cas,

I know that you have no idea I even exist, but I’ve known for years that you have. You are beautiful in every sense of the word. I know I’d never have a chance with you, but I just wanted to let you know that someone out there does like you. A lot. I hope you have a great Valentine’s Day.

He almost signed it before he remembered that this was supposed to be anonymous. He handed the paper back to Charlie who, nosey as she was, read it and told him how adorable he was. Of course that made his cheeks start burning and he moved away from the table to stand against the far wall and wait. Flowers were going to be handed out in fifth period. Dean had fifth period with Cas, so he would get to see how he reacted, and see just how many flowers Cas really got. Suddenly he felt jealous as he pictured Cas receiving a dozen or more flowers. It was another few minutes before Charlie walked over. He had been lost in thought, staring at his phone when she nudged him.

“Look who’s at the table now.” She whispered.

He looked up to see Cas standing at the table talking with his friends as they waited their turn to buy flowers. Cas was buying a flower? Charlie tried to pull him away but he stopped her. 

“I want to see what color he buys.” He told her. She turned to look, curiosity getting the better of her too, and as Cas approached the very bored girl he pointed at a pink one. Dean let out the breath he had been holding. Then Cas pointed out a white one. Cas…liked someone? There was a dull ache in his chest, and Dean was pretty sure it was his heart being torn in half.

“That doesn’t mean anything Dean. He could be playing a joke. Lots of people do.” Charlie tried to assure him as she slipped her arm through his and led him back towards his locker. Dean knew better. Cas wasn’t the kind of person to play mean pranks like that. Now he regretted sending his flower at all.

The classes leading up to fifth period were nerve wracking to say the least, and Dean’s stomach was in complete knots as he walked into history class. He hurried to his seat at the back of the class and once he was seated he hunched down so no one would notice him. A few moments later Cas came walking in with his friend Meg and they sat down, still talking about whatever. Dean wondered at what point in the class the flowers would be delivered. Their teacher, Mrs. Fields drew the class’ attention, instructing them to open to chapter twelve so they could discuss the Ming Dynasty. Dean got into the note taking, almost forgetting about the flowers altogether. And then they arrived. Two freshman girls knocked on the door and Mrs. Field paused in her lecture to let them in. They were holding a container filled with flowers and as they moved to the front of the classroom to start reading off names Dean wanted to die.

Everyone was watching the girls, hoping they would get a flower. The tall girl with the shaggy blonde hair held up a piece of paper and started reading off names.

“Lucy Stanton?” Lucy shot her hand up in the air and the girl handed her a red carnation. A lot of people gushed over how cute that was.

“Isabelle Lopez?” Isabell raised her hand and the girl handed her three pink carnations and a white one. People were whispering about who could have sent the white one.

“Meg Masters?” Meg raised her hand and she was handed a pink flower. No question about who had sent her that one, especially when she gave Cas a playful punch on the arm. 

“Dean Winchester?” Dean froze. What?

“Dean Winchester?” The girl repeated, scanning the room. Tentatively Dean raised his hand. The girl was walking up to him and suddenly she was thrusting multiple flowers in his face. Two pink and a white. A white one!

He was still staring at them in shock when he heard Cas’ name being called.

“Castiel Novak?” Cas raised his hand and the girl walked over, handing him six pink flowers. And a single white one. Dean watched the look of absolute shock registering on the blue eyed boy’s face as he opened the little piece of paper attached to the white flower and read it. And then Cas was blushing, a soft smile gracing his lips. Meg reached for the note but he slapped her hand way. Suddenly Dean remembered he had a white flower too, and he opened the piece of paper that had been attached to it with a little piece of string. Who on earth could have sent it? Probably one of the cheerleaders who, after almost four years still thought they had a chance with him. With a frown he read the note.

Dean, 

This was my chance to tell you that I think you’re the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I know I’m not your type or anything, but I figure if I never get to tell you in person how I feel, at least I can tell you anonymously.

P.S.: I’m not one of the cheerleaders, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not even a girl.

Dean’s eyes widened at the last part and he quickly closed the piece of paper. His cheeks were burning, he could feel it. He looked around and saw that the girl was still handing out flowers. He took a moment to read the notes attached to the pink flowers. One was from his friend Rachel and one was from his friend Sarah. Both telling him what a great friend he was. He looked around one more time to make sure no one was watching him before he opened the note on the white flower again. As he reread it he couldn’t help but smile. Was this for real? Someone really liked him? Some guy really liked him? He pulled the note off the flower and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans. He couldn’t wait to show it to Charlie. His gaze fell once more on Cas who was still smiling and was also rereading his own note. Maybe Dean should have mentioned it was a guy sending the flower? He didn’t want the guy getting his hopes up that some girl liked him when it was really just Dean. 

For the rest of class Cas looked like he was on cloud nine. He still was refusing to let Meg read the note and he eventually removed it from the piece of string and slipped into the pocket of his jeans where she couldn’t reach it. When the bell rang and everyone started to file out of the classroom Dean stood up to gather his books and the flowers. He started for the front of the room when he tripped over a bag he hadn’t seen on the floor and stumbled forward. Someone caught him by the back of his shirt just before he landed on his face and pulled him back to a standing position.

“Thanks, that was a close one.” He said and turned to see who had just prevented him from face planting on the floor, and found himself face to face with Cas. His eyes widened for a second before he forced himself to calm down. Cas smiled warmly at him.

“It was my fault really, it was my bag you tripped on. I’m sorry about that.” Cas apologized.

“No problem man.” Dean said, smiling despite the knot that had suddenly formed in his stomach.

Cas smiled and picked his bag up off the floor. “I’ll see you later Dean.” And he slid past Dean and out the door. 

For a moment Dean stood there, numb with shock. Cas knew his name?! He hurried to his locker to drop off his books and flowers before heading to lunch. Once he was in the cafeteria Dean grabbed his food and then sought out Charlie. She was sitting at a table with her girlfriend Nina, and of course they both had red flowers on the table in front of them. As Dean looked around he saw that nearly everyone had flowers. Was he supposed to have brought his? He sat down next to Charlie who turned to look at him.

“I got this in class. With a white flower.” He told her as he handed her the note. She read it and giggled.

“Oh Dean! Someone likes you!” She squealed. He smiled. He couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, but who do you think it is? I don’t recognize the handwriting.” 

She handed him back the note. “Maybe they’ll send you another one tomorrow.”

“You think?” 

“I do think they will. All you can do is wait and see, right? Are you sending another one to…you know who?” She lowered her voice at that last part so only Dean could hear her.

“Yeah, I think I am, even if it’s just to let him know it’s a guy crushing on him. He looked so damn happy in class today and it would suck if he got his hopes up over some girl.” He replied.

“Dean, I really don’t think he’s getting his hopes up over a girl.” She said.

“Huh?”

“I love you Dean, but you’re an idiot if you think that boy is straight.” She turned back to her food, signaling that she was done with the conversation. He stared down at his food for a moment as he thought. Could she be right? He’d never seen Cas date anyone, not in the six years he’d known him. And that wasn’t for lack of girls asking him out either. Girls were as gaga over Cas’ large blue eyes and permanently messy hair as Dean was, but he always turned them down, just like Dean did. Ohhhhh…. Suddenly he had a great idea for a message to attach to one of the flowers tomorrow.

TUESDAY

When fifth period finally rolled around and the same girls from the day before came walking in Dean turned his attention to Cas. His reaction to what was written on the note was what Dean was waiting for. It was adorable how the moment the girls walked in Cas sat up straighter. He looked eager, hopeful. It made Dean smile. The girls had come with even more flowers this time and they happily started reading names off. When they called Cas’ name his hand shot up in the air and Dean had to stifle a laugh. God he was adorable! The girl stepped forward to hand him a half dozen flowers this time, five pink ones, and Dean’s white one. Cas didn’t even pay attention to the pink flowers. He set them aside and opened the note on the white one. Dean watched his eyes squint as he read the note, and then those blue eyes opened wide. The look of surprise on his face had Meg scrambling to try and grab it from him, but then she was distracted by her own name being called and Cas was able to lean out of her reach before she could snag it. His back was to Dean now but when he turned to look across the aisle Dean could see the huge grin on his face, and the way his cheeks had flushed a bright red. Charlie was right! Dean counted that as a small victory. But then his own name was being called again. Again? Really? He raised his hand, painfully aware that eyes were on him. The girl practically bounced down the aisle to where he sat and handed him six flowers. Six! Three pink, a red, and two white. What the hell?!

“This has to be a mistake.” He told the girl. She checked her list. 

“Nope, those are all for you.” She confirmed. He frowned, completely confused. As she walked away he eyed the flowers in his hand. When he looked up again he saw Cas looking at him, but the moment their eyes met Cas looked away. What was that about? Dean chalked it up to the fact that he’d just received six flowers, more than anyone in the class. Slowly he opened the notes on each of the pink flowers. One was from Charlie of course (he’d sent her one too), one was from his brother’s girlfriend Jessica whom he had come to be pretty good friends with, and one was from Jo who was a close family friend, and one of his best friends, besides Charlie and Benny. The red flower had him nervous. He opened the note on it and read it.

Dean,

I’m still keeping this anonymous, but I wanted you to really know how I feel. Ok, love is too strong of a word, but ‘secret admirer’ is also kind of cheesy. Can I say that I really, really like you? Sorry, I know you’re not into guys, but I couldn’t let this week pass without telling you how I feel. Are you going to the dance Saturday? I’m going. Maybe I’ll work up the nerve to actually talk to you if you go too. 

Of course that had Dean grinning like an idiot. He shook his head and stuffed the note into his pocket. He was still carrying around the one from yesterday too. The secret admirer ones, as it turned out, were gags from his friends Benny and Ash. Did they really think he wouldn’t recognize their handwriting? He rolled his eyes and laid all but the red flower down. That one he kept turning over in his hands and wondering just what kind of guy had sent it. There were a fair number of openly gay guys in school, though for the most part none were Dean’s type. That was mostly because since Castiel Novak had moved to town and stepped into his seventh grade math class Dean had been smitten. His crush had not diminished in the five and a half years they’d gone to school together, and sometimes Dean wondered if it ever would. He finally put the flower down with the others and looked up. Mrs. Fields was back to discussing the Ming Dynasty again, but Dean didn’t care. Someone actually liked him, and that made him happy, even if he didn’t know who it was.

At lunch Dean had kept his flowers. He showed them to Charlie as he sat down. Her eyes went wide as she saw the red one. 

“Who sent you that?!” She gasped. He pulled out the note and handed it to her. She read it and gasped again.

“Oh Dean! He wants to meet you! Are you going? Say you’re going! You have to go!” She was talking so fast he could barely make out the words.

“I think I might go.” He finally conceded as he slipped the note back into his pocket. He still had the goofy grin on his face all through lunch and pretty much the rest of the day. He hoped his secret admirer would send another one tomorrow. He hoped his secret admirer was Cas, though that was just him grasping at straws. Still, a guy could hope.

WEDNESDAY

The girls were back again. This time Dean looked forward to their arrival and when his name was called he actually smiled as he raised his hand. When the girl handed him six red carnations though his smile faltered.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked as he accepted them.

“Yes, positive.” The girl replied. No secret admirer ones for him today. He looked up and caught Cas looking at him. This time those blue eyes didn’t turn away. In fact, the guy was actually smirking. Dean frowned and looked down at the flowers. Only one had a note attached and he opened it.

Dean, 

Too much? I’m sorry if it is. I just really, really like you. I am still trying to talk myself up to approaching you at the dance. Or maybe even before it? I’m afraid you’ll reject me when you realize it’s just me. I did see you smiling at my notes the last two days though. Does that mean you at least like guys? I have my fingers crossed that that’s a yes. It gives me the courage to approach you. I really want to ask you out. 

Dean knew he was smiling like a big, dopey moron, and honestly? He didn’t care. He was a senior in high school and he’d only been on a handful of dates since freshman year, so finding out that someone liked him, well, it was like Christmas in July for him. Well, Christmas in February in this case. When Cas’ name was called Dean looked up, meeting those blue eyes for just a fraction of a second before they went wide with surprise at hearing his name being called for a third day in a row. Cas raised his hand and the girl handed him another white flower. Even from here Dean could see how his face lit up at the sight of it. Cas quickly opened the note, the smile on his face growing wider by the second. This time Meg did manage to snag it from him, and she held a hand against his chest to keep him in his seat as she read it. Knowing that Meg of all people was reading an intimate note from Dean to Cas suddenly made him very nervous. But then she was smiling and shaking her head as she handed it back to him. Dean wished he sat closer so that he could hear what Cas and Meg were talking about. Cas was still smiling and that made Dean smile. Then Cas was looking back at him and Dean felt his face flush. His smile faltered and he looked down at the notebook that was open on his desk. The rest of the flowers were handed out and the girls were gone again. When Dean dared to look up again he saw that Cas was still looking at him. This time he held his gaze. What was his problem? Why was he staring? And then Mrs. Fields was telling them to put their flowers down and open their textbooks, so Dean tore his eyes away to flip his open, though for the rest of class he kept sneaking glances over at Cas, and damn it if he didn’t catch Cas looking back more than once.

Thursday Dean debated on whether he wanted to send another flower. He was still thinking about it when he saw Cas in line with Meg and a couple of his other friends. Dean waited, watching to see what color flowers Cas bought, and how many he got, but from where he stood he didn’t have a good view. It looked like he’d only purchased a single flower this time but Dean couldn’t be sure. Charlie and Benny came over and saw him looking at the table but he had averted his eyes before Benny could realize who exactly he was looking at. 

“You going to send a flower to some pretty girl?” Benny asked playfully. Dean frowned and shook his head.

“Why not? There’s not some sweet little thing you like?” Benny asked.

“Dude, you can’t talk about girls like that, it’s sexist. And no, there are no girls I want to send flowers to. I’m just standing here.” Dean replied irritably.

“Sorry I bothered you.” Benny grumbled and kept moving. Charlie however stayed.

“Are you sending another one today?” She asked.

“What’s the point?” He asked.

“You need a point? Every day this week you’ve made him feel special, even if he doesn’t know it’s you specifically. And you’re going to stop now?”

Dean sighed. He hated it so much when she was right. “You should send one tomorrow telling him it’s you.” She said.

“Not happening. Not now, not ever.” He said firmly.

“You’re an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.” She chastised before walking away. He watched her go before turning his attention back to the flower table. Cas and his friends were gone. So was the line. Dean walked over and pulled two dollars from his wallet. He handed it to the girl and told her this time he wanted a red flower. He might as well go big. He took the little piece of paper and the pen she offered and scribbled his message down.

Cas,

Roses are red, the tardis is blue,  
Number eleven likes fedoras,  
But I like you

I know, the cheesiest poem I could possibly come up with, but I don’t have the guts to just walk up to you and tell you I like you. I’m kind of sad that after this week I can’t still send you flowers. I don’t handle rejection well, so I’ll just continue to crush on you from a distance. But so you know, I’ve liked you since you first moved to town. You’re special, and you should know that. 

Dean handed the note to the girl and she attached it to his order without even so much as glancing at the message. He was thankful for that. He headed to his locker to get his books and was on his way to class when he felt a hand land on his arm. 

“Hey Dean.” 

He stopped, startled by the fact that it was Cas approaching him in the middle of the hall. And he was touching him!

“Oh, hi.” Dean replied as he willed his heartbeat to slow down.

Cas looked nervous for a moment. “I, uh, saw you got a lot of flowers in class yesterday. You must have some girl for her to have sent so many.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t have a girl. They were anonymous. I don’t know who sent them.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize you could send the red ones anonymously too.” Cas said. Those blue eyes of his were staring deep into Dean’s green ones, and Dean was pretty sure his breathing had momentarily stopped.

“Why are you talking to me? I didn’t think you even knew my name until the other day.” Dean didn’t intend for it to sound harsh but Cas didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Why wouldn’t I know who you are? We’ve gone to school since seventh grade. I’ve always known who you were.”

Dean started walking again and Cas fell in step beside him. “Why did you wait until now to talk to me?” He asked.

Cas lowered his gaze to the floor in front of him but he was smiling. “Better late than never?”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Sure, ok.”

When they reached the end of the hall Cas said goodbye and headed into the math wing whereas Dean was headed to English. A thought kept nagging at Dean as he walked. If Cas didn’t know that the red flowers could also be left anonymously then that meant he wasn’t Dean’s secret admirer, and he felt his heart aching at that thought. The whole idea of this flower exchange suddenly seemed ridiculous and he regretted the one he’d bought today. For sure that would be the last one he sent. His heart couldn’t take much more of this.

By fifth period Dean was in a funk. He walked into history class with his shoulders slumped and a frown on his face. Cas was surprisingly already in his seat and he looked up with concern etched across his perfect features when he saw Dean.

“Are you ok?” Cas asked as Dean passed his desk and slumped down into his chair.

“I’m peachy.” Dean replied dryly. To avoid further talk he opened his notebook and started reviewing his notes from yesterday. Class had not started yet and most of the students hadn’t yet arrived. Suddenly Cas sat down in the desk in front of him and turned to look at him.

“You most certainly do not look peachy. Are you upset?” He asked.

Dean looked up, completely baffled as to why Cas was suddenly talking to him like he was his best buddy. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he sat up straighter. He opened his mouth to say something when Mrs. Fields spoke up.

“Mr. Novak, kindly return to your seat!”

Cas smiled sheepishly at Dean. “The warden has spoken. Sorry. Maybe we can talk later?” He got up and hurried to his own seat, eyes downcast to avoid the glare their teacher was giving him. Dean couldn’t help but snicker seeing him like that. The girls came in almost at the beginning of class and right away Dean’s mood soured once more. As names started to be called Dean turned his attention to his notebook, trying to focus on the words written across the pages and not on the names being called. He was correcting a misspelled word when a shadow fell over his desk. He looked up to find the blonde girl smiling down at him. 

“I called your name, didn’t you hear me?” She asked.

“No, I’m doing my homework.” He replied irritably. She hesitated, her smile now gone before reaching into the container on her hip and removing just a single red carnation. 

“That’s it today.” She said softly, setting it on his desk. He deliberately ignored the flower, and he ignored the eyes that were on him. He continued to write in notebook and when Mrs. Fields began giving the lesson he listened carefully to every word she had to say. If he focused on her and not on the stupid flower sitting on his desk mocking him then maybe, just maybe his heart wouldn’t shatter into a million pieces.

At lunch Dean practically threw the flower at Charlie. He still had not read the note attached to it. She looked up, confused.

“What the heck Dean?” She asked.

“Keep it. I’m done with this Valentine’s Day nonsense. And I don’t think I’ll be coming to school tomorrow either. I can’t take another one of those damn things.” He said, and walked out of the cafeteria. Dean did not notice the sad look on Cas’ face as he stormed out, but Charlie did. She was on her feet in seconds, cornering him.

“Are you sending these?” She stuck the flower under his nose and shook it.

“What?!” He cried. He tried to back up but she already had him up against a wall.

“Don’t you try to lie to me Castiel. My bullshit detector is as spot on as my gaydar is.” She wagged the flower in his face again, this time nearly shoving it up his nose.

“Your what?” He asked, confused. She crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“Start talking Novak. Right now.” 

He looked around nervously. Meg, Ruby, Lily, and Beth were coming. The last thing he wanted was to have this conversation in front of them. They’d tease him forever about it. He took Charlie by the arm and started walking.

“Not here. Meg’s horrible about gossip.” He led Charlie out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the empty gym. Once there he let her arm go and moved over to sit on one of the benches. His shoulders slumped and he sat with his head in his hands.

“You did send them, didn’t you? I knew it!” She cried, but there was no joy in her voice. Instead it was angry justification in that she was right. He raised his eyes to meet hers.

“Yes, ok? I sent them, but apparently I must have made a mistake in doing so. He looked downright furious in class today when he received this one. Yesterday he looked so happy, but today? I don’t know what happened. I was taking a chance anyway. I know he doesn’t like me. God I’m such an idiot.” He moaned before dropping his head back into his hands again. The bench shifted as Charlie sat down next to him.

“You are an idiot, I won’t argue with that. Would you like to know why?” She asked softly.

He turned his head without lifting it so that he could look at her. “I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“You’re right, and do you know why? Because Dean is my best friend, and he has been my best friend since second grade. I love him like a brother and since your sorry ass moved town six years ago all he could do was think about you. He’s so head over heels for you it’s pathetic. You didn’t even so much as look in his direction. Not for nearly six years. When he got the first flower he was excited. He hoped it was you. I haven’t seen him that happy in like….ever. I’ve really never seen him that happy. You know it was him sending you those flowers, right?”

Cas lifted his head, staring at her with wide, blue eyes that were filled with pain and regret. He had suspected as much. Truthfully, he had been praying every night it was Dean sending them. If he had just acted on his instincts and asked Dean out Wednesday like he had wanted to do, then today wouldn’t have been the absolute disaster that it had turned out to be.

“If he’s getting upset and throwing this at me…” She held up the now bent and frazzled looking flower for a third time, though this time she didn’t shove it in his face “Then something happened to make him think it wasn’t you sending them, and he has lost hope. He’s giving up. He’s not coming to school tomorrow you know. I know him, there’s nothing I can say to make him come. He’s going to sulk all weekend in his room thinking that you still don’t even know he exists. If you like him you need to tell him. He’s not a mind reader.”

“But I’ve been talking to him! I talked to him in the hall today, and I tried to talk to him in class today when I saw he was upset. I didn’t know why he was. Man I’m an idiot.” He sighed and dropped his chin to his chest, closing his eyes. When he looked up again she could see the raw pain in his eyes. “How can I fix this?”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed and she chewed on the inside of her cheek for a minute as she thought. Then an idea occurred to her. 

“You like Dean, obviously, right?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, for a long time now.”

She shook her head. Apparently Dean wasn’t the only one emotionally constipated around here. “Then here’s what you’re going to do.”

The plan she devised was diabolical, clever, and so easy to pull off that there was no way Cas could possibly mess this up. Or so she hoped. He wasn’t much better with words than Dean was. If Dean was going to be stubborn, then so was she.

FRIDAY

The next morning Dean refused to get out of bed. His brother came in to wake him up but he told Sam his stomach hurt and he was just going to stay in bed. Sam grumbled because that meant he had to walk to school, but that was too bad. Today Dean just didn’t give a damn. Once his brother was gone his mom came to check on him. She knew something was wrong so she let him stay home, though she wasn’t going to let him wallow all day in misery. Eventually she’d get it out of him. She always did. After she left Dean drifted off to sleep again. His dad had left an hour before he was supposed to have left for school, and the house was dead quiet when he woke up for the second and final time. The time said it was twelve seventeen. Another half hour and it would be fifth period. His mood darkened as he thought about that. He hoped Cas didn’t do the math and equate his absence from school with the absence of the flower today. One more screw up in a long list of screw ups he had made this week. He never should have let Charlie talk him into sending that first flower.

He went down to the kitchen to find something to eat and was just pulling an orange out when the doorbell rang.

“Mom!” He called out, but she didn’t answer. The house was so quite that he was pretty sure that she had gone grocery shopping. The bell rang a second time so he set the orange on the counter and went to answer it. Seeing a man standing there holding a bunch of Valentine balloons was the last thing he had expected. The guy peeked around the balloons.

“Dean Winchester?” He asked. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. The guy smirked.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Here, these are for you.” He thrust the balloons at Dean who was still in shock. 

“You’re…sure these are for me and not my mom or something?” Dean managed to ask.

“Is your mom’s name Dean?” The delivery guy asked dryly. Dean frowned as his ears and cheeks started to burn. “That’s what I thought. Here’s the card for the delivery. Tip’s already been covered. Have a Happy Valentine’s Day.” The delivery guy gave a nod and then left, jogging back to the van he had parked in their driveway. 

Dean shut the door and looked at the balloons. What the freaking hell was going on?! He carried the balloons to the kitchen and since they were weighted he dropped them on the table, turning each one to read the message written on them. Four balloons. That spelled out L O V E in big, ornate, red letters. He looked at the card in his hand for a long moment before he opened it.

Dean,

You didn’t come to school today, so I had to do this the hard way. I’m sorry you were upset yesterday, and if you are disappointed that this isn’t the person you wanted having a crush on you, I’m sorry, but I can’t help how I feel either. I hope you like the balloons. This is the first time I’ve ever gone to these lengths to tell someone how I really feel, but truth be told, I should have done this ages ago. I like you! Please be my valentine?

Dean frowned and read the card a second time. This might just be bordering on stalking. He eyed the balloons for a moment before dropping the card on the table next to them and going to grab his orange. He took it to the living room and plopped down on the couch just in time for doorbell to ring again. He got up and went to the door. 

“What the hell?” 

Another delivery guy was standing there, this time with a giant teddy bear. “Dean Winchester?” The guy was asking.

“Holy shit, that is not for me, is it?!” Dean’s jaw dropped.

“If you’re Dean Winchester then yes, it is.” The guy handed over the bear which was surprisingly heavy and left. Dean noticed a couple of ladies across the street smiling and looking at him. He quickly shut the door. The bear was huge, an absolute monstrosity, but it was soft and cute at the same time. He had absolutely no idea what to do with it. When he turned it around he saw that it was holding a giant red heart that read ‘BE MY VALENTINE’. Damn, this had reached chick flick level and then risen way the hell above it. He was starting to think that maybe he had woken up in the Twilight Zone. He carried the bear into the living room and set it on the couch next to him as he grabbed up his orange and finally peeled it. An hour later he heard keys in the front door and his mom walked in.

“Dean?” She called out.

“In here mom.” He replied. She came to stand in the living room doorway but the look on her face told him something was definitely wrong. Had she seen the balloons and the card in the kitchen? She eyed the giant bear for a moment with peculiar look on her face.

“Come here honey, I need to show you something.” She said.

“I know about the balloons mom, I put them on the table.” He said as he got to his feet.

“No sweetheart, I want you to see the front yard.” There was something in her voice that made him pick up his pace, hurrying to join her at the open front door.

“Oh…my…God…” For the second time today his jaw dropped. The front yard was littered with red hearts on sticks. The. Entire. Front. Yard. 

“Dean, do you know who did this?” Mary Winchester was asking. There was a huge smile on her face. Her son never brought anyone home. In fact, he was a month past his eighteenth birthday and she was pretty sure he had never even dated anyone. Yet someone cared enough about him to do this.

“I swear mom, I have no idea who is doing this!” 

She believed him, but she had a question of her own. “Is this why you had to stay home today?”

Dean closed his mouth quickly and looked at her. She closed the door and took him by the hand, leading him to the kitchen where she picked up the note on the table and read it. She set it down and turned to look at him. “Talk to me sweetheart, you can tell me anything.”

And he wanted to, so badly. The tears were welling up in his eyes before he even knew he was crying, and she was pulling him into her arms. “Honey, it’s ok, shhh…”

“Mom…I need to tell you something.” He said once he had his emotions somewhat under control. This time he took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen table. She sat down next to him and waited for him to start talking. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“I’m gay mom. I’ve had a crush on the same guy for almost six years now. He didn’t even know I existed until this week. He talked to me a couple times and I thought maybe…” He looked over at the balloons with so much sadness in his eyes that it broke her heart. She squeezed his hand gently, drawing his attention back to her.

“You thought it was him sending you these things. You wanted it to be him.”

He nodded. “This week they had a fundraiser at school where you buy these flowers and you can send them to friends, boyfriends and girlfriends, or your crushes. Charlie talked me into sending him a secret admirer one. So I did. I didn’t add my name, but I think I messed up cause I didn’t tell him I was a guy. But then I got one too, and it was from a guy. So I let myself hope…” He started down at the floor, feeling like his heart was breaking once more.

“Honey, were you worried what people would think about you? What your dad and I would think? Because we love you Dean. As you are. If you like other men, that’s perfectly alright. Your dad is not going to look down on you for it. He loves you too much, and he’ll tell you as much himself when he comes home tonight. But since we’re confessing things, I need to tell you that your father and I have known for about six years now. We don’t care who you love. We just want you to be happy.” Mary was telling him. He looked up at her, the shock on his face unable to be hidden.

“How? What did I do that you knew?” He asked.

Mary let out a small laugh. “Well, it was the end of summer, between your sixth grade year and your seventh. You suddenly took a great interest to playing ball in the front yard with your brother when the Novaks moved in across the street. Your dad noticed the way you kept watching their youngest boy, Castiel. At first we thought you really wanted to be friends, but you never actually made an effort to go talk to them. Then when school actually started we noticed some changes in your behavior. You dressed nicer, you combed your hair, and you took to doing your homework out on the front porch, right up until it was too cold to do so anymore. And you were always watching their house. It was a little bit obvious that you had a crush. Then your dad was cleaning out the car one day and he found one of your notebooks.” She paused, letting that information sink in.

“A notebook?” He asked, confused.

She nodded. “It was one you used to doodle in. Castiel’s name was written in there hundreds of times, as well as many drawings of boys kissing. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where your interests lied. Your dad and I had a talk that night. It was short and we were in total agreement that we love  
you no matter what, and that you would tell us when you were ready. Of course we didn’t think it would take this long, but I’m glad you’re telling me now.” She leaned forward and kissed her son’s cheek.

“I had terrible anxiety attacks for weeks wondering where that notebook had disappeared to, until I found it in the car, under the seat. Did you…like, put it back in there?” He asked.

She smiled again and nodded. “I knew you were upset thinking you had lost it and you were afraid maybe you’d lost it in school, so I made your dad put it back.”

“Wow. You knew all this time. You know, only Charlie knew all this time? And Sammy. But that kid is nosey. He overheard Charlie and I on the phone one night and decided to hound me until I told him. And then he didn’t even care.”

“Charlie is a lesbian, right?” She asked. Dean nodded. “She’s my best friend mom.”

“I know sweetheart, and she’s a wonderful influence in your life. She’s proud of who she is. You should take a hint from her. Don’t be ashamed of who you are, and don’t worry about what others might think. Do what makes you happy.” She told him. She tilted her head and looked at him. 

“You’re sure the same boy that gave you the flowers at school also sent these?” She motioned toward the balloons. 

Dean reached into his front pocket and pulled out the notes that had been attached to the flowers. He handed them to his mother. She read them and quickly nodded. “Yes, it’s the same handwriting.”

“I don’t want anyone else mom.” The sadness in his voice broker her heart. She pulled him into another hug when the doorbell rang. Dean pulled back, eyes wide.

“More?” It came out almost as a fearful whisper. No one had ever done anything like this to get his attention. What kind of person was this guy?! Mary patted his knee and got to her feet.

“I’ll get it this time. I’m curious to see what Casanova has come up with this time.” 

He watched his mother leave the kitchen and a moment later heard the front door open. Then Charlie was hurrying into the kitchen.

“Dean!” She was carrying a dozen roses as well as the sad looking carnation from yesterday.

“What is that? Did your girlfriend get you roses?” He asked.

“No stupid, they’re for you. They were delivered to the school. They’d been ordered yesterday and the order couldn’t be cancelled, so I offered to bring them by.” Instead of handing them to him she set them down by the balloons and instead handed him the sad looking carnation.

“You didn’t even read the note yesterday, did you?” It wasn’t a question.

He shook his head. “No, I couldn’t.”

“You hurt his feelings, do you know that? He thought he ruined everything and he wasn’t sure how he had even done it.” 

He looked up in surprised. “You know who’s doing all this?”

She had a cocky smirk on her face. “It didn’t take a genius to figure it out, but if you had read that note, you’d have known too. He signed it stupid.” Mary had returned to the kitchen and had come to stand behind her son’s chair. Charlie had taken her former seat and was looking from Dean to his mom and back again.

“I told my mom everything, but apparently she and my dad already knew everything.” He chuckled. Charlie smiled. 

“You don’t hide it half as well as you think you do Dean.” Charlie teased.

He looked down at the note attached to the flower and felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

“I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Charlie said, her smirk turning into a full blown grin now.

“What?” He looked up at her for a moment and then back down at the note. No….

He opened it and read the words inside.

Dean,

I really, really have been hoping that all the beautiful notes and poems I have received this week are coming from you, because that is all I have wanted since I first moved to this town and saw you standing in your front yard with your brother. You were the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on, and I was insanely shy at the time. I was afraid to talk to you. You were just so…perfect. And I know you think I don’t know you exist, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. I’ve known you existed from the first moment I ever laid eyes on you. As of late I got the impression that maybe you liked me, so I decided to take a chance with these silly flowers. I was trying to work my way up to asking you to the dance, but I’ve never asked anyone out before. Again, too shy! But you’re special Dean. And I’m hoping you’ll say yes? I spent a small fortune on these flowers, but they’re nowhere near enough to show you how much I really like you. Second time I’m asking this, will you please be my valentine?

Castiel

 

Dean felt his hands beginning to shake and he looked up at his mom who pulled him against her and kissed his forehead. She had read it over his shoulder and she was so in tune with both of her sons that she knew the flurry of emotions he was currently feeling.

“Mom, it’s Cas!” He held the note up to her, still in shock. This couldn’t possibly be real! 

“I know baby, he likes you too. Are you going to say yes?” She asked.

“Say yes?” He asked numbly.

“He asked you to the dance dummy.” Charlie said, her voice filled with affection.

Dean felt a jolt of fear. The idea of going on a date was scary enough, but a date with Cas? That was downright terrifying! Charlie, sensing his fear leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

“I had a nice talk with Cas yesterday after you stormed out of the lunchroom. I think you darn near broke his heart at that moment. I assured him that you had no idea that it was him, and that you hadn’t read the note. He thought you had and that you didn’t feel the same way. I told him you didn’t plan to be at school today. The roses were already on their way. Personally I think they were overkill, but he’s like mad crazy about you. Plus I’m pretty sure his brother Gabe ordered them to embarrass him. I don’t think Cas would have ordered roses. But…” She glanced out the window at the front yard full of hearts. “I did suggest that he up his game if he wanted to get your attention.”

“You put him up to this?!” He gasped.

“He had some pretty good ideas of his own, like the balloons. I suggested the teddy bear. By the way, where is it?” She was looking around for it.

“You suggested the bear that weighs almost as much as I do?” He asked as he got up to fetch it from the couch. When he returned Charlie let out a squeal and clamped her hands over her mouth.

“I didn’t suggest that!”

He set the bear on the floor where his mother was laughing and running her fingers over one ear. “Honey, the bear has a tag from Cas on its ear. Did you not notice that?” 

He leaned over the bear to see what she was talking about. “No, I really didn’t.”

He sat back down, resting one elbow on the table as he ran the other one down his face. This was not the turn of events he had expected. Then a thought occurred to him.

“Charlie, school doesn’t get out for another forty minutes, what are you even doing here?”

She smiled. “I used my work permit to leave early. I came straight here.”

“Why? You could have dropped the flowers off after school.” 

“Nah, I wanted to surprise you.” She smiled and he smiled back.

“I can’t believe this is happening. So what, do I like go over to his house later or something? I’m nervous!”

“After talking to Cas for a good half hour I can assure you, he’s not the perfect God you have always believed him to be. He’s shy and awkward and scared just like you. And he’s really, really nice too. He had you up on some kind of pedestal too, but I assured him, you aren’t perfect either. I think it came almost as a relief to him. He’s so ridiculously crazy about you. I call him out on acting so aloof and not even looking at you all these years. I told him that you thought that he didn’t even know you existed. He felt awful about that, but he plans to make it up to you if you’ll give him a chance.”

There was the sound of keys in the front door and then heavy footsteps.

“Mary? What the hell is going on in my front yard?” John Winchester was asking. He walked into the kitchen a moment later, blinking in surprise as he took in the balloons and the giant bear on the floor. “Does someone want to explain this to me?”

Mary placed a hand on her son’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning to look at her husband.

“The boy across the street did this for Dean.”

John raised an eyebrow for all of a second before he smiled. “I knew that boy liked you back. I saw him watching you out in the yard from his bedroom window more than a few times.” He clapped Dean on the back before going to check out the balloons. “Didn’t happen to send you any chocolates though, did he?”

Dean laughed. “No dad, just flowers, balloons, and a giant bear.”

John walked back over, opening his jacket and pulling out a box of Mary’s favorite chocolates. Her face lit up as he handed it to her. “Thank you darling.” She said as she kissed him.

“You’re welcome love.” He told her. Then he turned to Dean and pulled a smaller box from his jacket. “This is for you. Sam will get his when he gets home.”

Dean grinned as he took the small box of chocolates. Since he and his brother were old enough to even eat chocolate his dad would stop every year and buy them for him and Sam at Valentine’s Day, so that they wouldn’t feel left out when their mom received candy, but mostly to keep them from wanting to steal hers since hers were so expensive. “Thank you dad.” He said as he opened the box and offered a piece to Charlie before taking a piece for himself. His dad ruffled his hair before leaving to get out of his work clothes, and Mary set her candy down in order to start pulling out the chicken to defrost for dinner. Charlie got to her feet.

“I’m going to go. I have to go pick my cousins up from school and run some errands for my mom before she gets home. I’ll see you at the dance tomorrow though, right?” She asked.

“I…maybe?” He replied with a shrug and a smile. She smiled back when she saw him blushing. 

“You’re adorable when you’re in love.” She teased.

“Shut up.” He tried to sound angry but the ridiculous grin on his face made it impossible.

He got up and walked her to the door, and then froze. Cas was standing there looking nervous. Cas looked to Charlie who smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder as she slipped past him and hurried down the stairs. And then he turned his blue eyes back to Dean who was standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. There was a storm rolling in and since he had drove over here from school the temperature had dropped drastically.

“Oh, come in, you have to be freezing.” Dean stepped aside and Cas gave him a soft smile before stepping into the warmth of the house. Dean closed the door and shifted his weight awkwardly. This was freaking him out but he was loathe to let Cas know that. Mary popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

“Hello Castiel, it’s nice to see you. How is your mother?” She asked.

Cas smiled warmly. “She is quite well ma’am. She’ll be happy to know that you asked after her.” Mary nodded, gave her son a knowing look and then ducked back into the kitchen. Cas looked up at Dean and Dean could see how truly nervous Cas actually was.

“Is there maybe somewhere we could talk?” Cas asked.

“Oh, yeah. I guess we can talk in my room. My dad will be taking over the living room in a few minutes.” Dean replied. He motioned for Cas to follow him and he felt a nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach as he led the boy that he had been crushing on since he was twelve years old up to his bedroom. He was glad his mother had insisted the day before yesterday that he straighten it up. The last thing he wanted was for Cas to think he was a slob. He opened the door and let Cas step through first. Dean followed him in and closed the door behind him before leaning back against it. Cas had moved into the center of the room and he was looking around at everything. 

“I like your posters. You have good taste in music.” Cas commented.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Thanks.”

Cas turned around to look at him. “Is it ok if I take my coat off?”

Dean nodded, probably a bit too eagerly. “Sure.” He watched as Cas unbuttoned his coat, a navy blue pea coat that couldn’t have been keeping him nearly warm enough out there in the rapidly dropping winter temps. Cas walked to the desk and laid his coat across the chair. Dean couldn’t help but stare. Cas’ moved with grace and Dean was pretty sure that he had never seen Cas wear anything that he didn’t look good in. He lowered his eyes to his hands so that he wouldn’t be caught staring. He hadn’t heard Cas cross the room, coming back to stand in front of him until he was reaching out to take Dean’s hand. 

“Come, sit with me a minute?” He asked and Dean nodded, stepping away from the door to follow him over to the bed. Cas sat down, still holding Dean’s hand and waited for Dean to sit down too. For a moment neither of them said anything, but then Dean found that he was itching to ask questions that were bugging him.

“So, you like me?” He asked, unable to hide his surprise as he spoke. Cas was watching him and his cheeks flushed at the question but he was smiling and nodding.

“For how long? Since you moved here?” Dean asked. Cas’ blush grew deeper and he nodded again.

“From the day we moved in. I saw you in your yard playing with Sam. I wanted to come over and talk to you but I had anxiety issues and I was too scared to.” Cas admitted.

“Is that why you ignored me all these years?” Dean asked. 

“I wasn’t exactly ignoring you. I was too scared to talk to you. I was an idiot.” Cas said, sighing and looking down to where he was still holding Dean’s hand. He had wanted to do this for so long, just sit here holding Dean’s hand, just being near him like this. Dean was so handsome, and when he lifted his head again Cas could see the freckles that fell across Dean’s cheeks and nose, and he wanted to touch them, to kiss them. The thought alone made him blush a deeper shade of red.

“I still can’t believe you like me.” Dean said, his voice filled with wonder, as though he wasn’t fully convinced Cas was really here, or that any of this was real.

“The balloons and hearts in the yard aren’t proof enough?” Cas asked, a coy smile on his lips.

“I think the giant bear that I can barely lift was the deciding factor.” Dean said, breaking out into a smile so warm and genuine that it cause butterflies to explode in Cas’ belly.

“That was Charlie’s suggestion. I thought we were ordering a small one. I didn’t realize it was so big. You don’t have to keep it.” 

“No, I’m keeping it.” Dean said quickly, and unconsciously his hand tightened around Cas’.

“I’m sorry about the roses. My brother ordered them as a sort of gag. He’s known for years that I liked you and he’s been nagging at me since freshman year to tell you. And he doesn’t do anything without causing a scene. When I told him what I was going to do with the carnations I guess he got the idea to embellish upon that. It was kind of embarrassing when the flowers arrived in class and Mrs. Fields had to accept them, and she read the card attached.” Cas grimaced, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he remembered the scene it had caused. When he opened his eyes he looked up at Dean with his most apologetic look.

“I’m sorry for the scene it caused. I know you’re not out.”

Dean didn’t care about that anymore. His parents knew and they loved him no matter what. He could handle anything his fellow classmates threw at him. Instead he had a question of his own.

“I don’t even care anymore what people might think about me. The only people that really mattered were my brother and my parents, and they’re ok with it. But, are you…out?” 

Cas smiled and nodded. “I never denied it to anyone that asked. No one really cared. I just didn’t date because I only wanted you. But I thought you were straight! I took a chance with the flowers. I figured what the hell, right? I’d send one and see how you reacted.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

Dean nodded. “Sure.”

“Why were you so upset yesterday in class?”

Dean lowered his eyes to the floor and cleared his throat. “Oh. You made a comment in the hall about not knowing that you could send the red ones anonymously too, so I figured whoever it was sending them, it wasn’t you, and I didn’t want them if they weren’t from you.”

“Really?” Cas asked, his voice tinged with surprise. Dean nodded. “I shouldn’t have said that. I helped establish the fundraiser just so I could send you the stupid things. I knew full well they could be sent.”

Dean looked up, his jaw dropped. “You did that. Just to let me know you liked me?”

Cas laughed thinking now about how absurd it all seemed. “Yeah, it’s our senior year and I had no idea what your plans were after school and I was starting to panic that we’d graduate and I’d never have a chance to tell you how I felt, and I’m so damn shy that I was afraid to just walk up and tell you. I just couldn’t go without you knowing. I was thinking so far ahead that I was seeing a future without having ever gotten to touch you or kiss you, or tell you how gorgeous I think you are.” Cas’ eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Dean threw his head back and laughed so hard he ended up falling back on his bed as tears spilled from his eyes. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Cas admonished, but he was unable to keep a smile off his own face. Dean propped himself up on his elbows. He had gotten the laughter under control but not the goofy grin.

“I’m not laughing at you. It’s just your expression after you said it. It’s freaking adorable. You’re beautiful Cas. I’ve always thought you were.”

“Really?” Cas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as though he wasn’t sure Dean was being completely honest with him.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Dean assured him. Cas rolled his eyes and smiled.

“There must be something wrong with your eyes then.”

Dean sat up again slipping his hand back into Cas’, loving the way those long fingers folded over his own. He looked up at Cas and smiled.

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyes Cas, there never was.”

Cas moved a bit closer and Dean felt as though his skin was on fire just having him this close, and there was nothing more than their hands touching. What would it be like to kiss Cas? He was dying to find out but he didn’t want to scare him away, not when he had just gotten him. 

“So, you want me to go to the dance with you?” He asked.

Cas smiled shyly and nodded. “I do. Will you go with me or do I have to send more balloons?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “No more balloons! My brother’s going to tease me forever about the giant bear as it is. More balloons would just give him more ammunition.”

Cas smiled and Dean found himself leaning in closer. “I’d love to go with you Cas.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Cas leaned in even closer surprising Dean, and his green eyes widened. “You know, I’ve always wondered just how green your eyes really were.” Cas murmured, and then he was closing the last few inches, pressing his lips softly to Dean’s. It was soft and brief and absolutely perfect.

“And I’ve been dying to do that since forever.” Cas said softly before kissing him a second time. Dean brought a hand up to the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him in and kissing him deeper. Cas moved closer, tentatively putting a hand on Dean’s hip. He pulled back a few inches to look at Dean before leaning forward and softly kissing his cheek. This was everything they had both wanted, and they finally had it.


End file.
